


Pet

by ForSkorge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForSkorge/pseuds/ForSkorge
Summary: In a world where humans are bred and sold as slaves to masters, Carmen find herself bought by none other than Lucifer, the most feared man in the world. Little does she know that pain is the least of her worries.





	1. Chapter 1

The world has always been this way. People owned by other people. Those above the weak become the masters of the world. All slaves were kept confined in slave houses, where each one of them learns to please their future masters. Carmen had knows very little of the outside world. She was taken at 6 years of age from her parents who loved you dearly. She was young and naive. A perfect victim for the system. She remembers very little memories of them and her; oh how cruel people can really be. First thing they did was put her in a cell with other kids younger and older than her. She cried for her parents along with the others but soon enough they began training them. As they grew up they learned their roles from now on. They are pleasure toys, sex slaves. Their bodies used and desecrated by those who want intimacy. Slaves spent most of their lifetime in rooms where the sun doesn't shine because of the lack of window. The only light around here was the faint light bulbs outside the rooms. No windows or holes, they wouldn't want to risk any of them to escape, that is if anybody attempts to. Carmen didn't know right from wrong, they brainwashed her from the beginning of her life to believe everything they said. She hardly knew english until they began teaching them. The lessons her and others were being taught started from simple aspects to sexual deeds. 

Each slave had a place in the house. The ones at the top were the more experienced and beautiful slaves. The middle were the experienced and obedient ones. The ones below them were the male slaves. And below all of them were the virgins, the maturing kind. And she was one of them. As years went by with the other slaves, the ones she grew up with were bought and left the house. Never to be seen again. Ever since she came of age, buyers showed very little interest in her and since she hasn't been sold, the mistress took it upon herself to keep her as her prized jewel. Of course she wouldn't hesitate to sell her off but she was caring about her. If Carmen ever got sick or injured she would make her take the day off. That was probably the only affection she had ever been shown in here. Her love for her grew by the second. Being the inexperienced girl she was, Carmen's ranking was very low class which means she was a maid. She was given a classical French maid costume and it wasn't your typical french maid costume. The skirt was at knee length and was tight. The apron around her waist was a lace and she had her hair up in a bun, and a choker. The dress excluded the stocking, which made her tan legs bare. Cleaning and washing was all she did until she gets bought.

Upon hearing her name being called by the mistress she went to find her. The mistress was on the greeting room and she was talking to someone on the phone. She was wearing her uniform which was professional with heels. She towered over Carmen's height of 5'. As she was finishing up she put the on the side. "Carmen, i need you to fix up the kitchen and dinner, we are having a very special customer coming in about 4 hours." She nodded and went to work.

When Carmen cleaned up the kitchen her mind wondered about her mistress. She was nervous for the most part because her mistress never looked so worried and busy in her life. Someone really important is truly coming. As instructed she headed to the kitchen and prepared the meal. As she was busying herself with the task, news spread of the guest coming and everyone was up and running. For the most part the mistress got the best higher and middle ranking girls ready to show. The whole afternoon was filled with footsteps running back and forth around the building. The girls who were chosen were bathing and grooming themselves. While the others fixed things up like the backyard and rooms.

Later during the afternoon, dinner was ready and so are the others. The table was decorated with satin cloths and the lights dimmed with candles burning. Just then the mistresses voice rang out. "Places everyone, he is here." She said. 

"Carmen, my love, can you get the door for our guest." You stood frozen.

"Im sorry mistress, but I don't think I should-" she tried telling her but the mistress gave her a look.  
The look she gave her was displeasing and she lowered her head down and complied. She walked towards the door and paused. She quickly took a breath and reaches for the door handle and she very slowly opened it. Her eyes didn't meet the person on the door but the floor. She was taught to never look into the eyes of customers. She felt his eyes on her and she just lowered her head submissively.  
"Welcome sir." She greeted him in a small voice. He responded with a hum and walked inside. The mistress came at the door and greeted the man. 

"Hello Lucifer, come with me to the dining room. We have something cooked up for you." He followed her into the dinning room and Carmen looked up. The man, Lucifer, was wearing all black and he was very tall. She quickly closed the door and looked up again. The mistress gave her a hand motion. Instructing her to leave and rest. She didn't need to be asked twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer chooses

The dining room was quiet. The mistress and Lucifer both ate in silence, the servants in the room were intimidated by their guest and none dared make a noise. The sound of silence was disturbed when Lucifer spoke. "You know, I had least expected a place like this to serve something delicious to me." He said in between munching away at the meat. His eyes stared up to meet the mistresses. "Not all these girls only know how to pleasure." She responded, still gazing into his eyes. 

"So, what bring you here of all places you could go to." She questioned. They rarely get customers like him walking into their business. He was a man who strikes fear into millions. No one dared betray, lie, and work with him because of his reputation of being narcissistic. She feels sorry for those who happen to fall to his wrath. In her moment of thoughts Lucifer chuckled at her. "You know, same as all the others who come here. I seek touch. Companionship around my place." He said. There was barely any fun on his place. Their was the usual business here and there but he always came back looking forward to nothing."For someone like me, its surprising that I can get very lonely around my place." The tone of his voice was bored but with a hint of amusement. He picked up his glass and a slave girl came to fill it up. He looked at her briefly then drank. He set it down and turned back to the mistress. "I take it that you won't waste my time while i'm here, you and your staff might depend on it." He playfully smirked at her and she looked back in alarm. He can't be serious. He wouldn't kill them just because they disappoint him with their offerings. But of course they're dealing with a man who kills whoever he wants without a second glance. 

"Please follow me,sir." She stood up with him and lead him to the living room where his picks were at. As Lucifer entered there was a long line of girls before him. They were all bare to him. Their heads up and backs straight as he approached the first girl. "They were selected from the beautifullest and experienced girls on this-" He brought his hand up to shush the woman and continued looking at the girls. He stood there in silence inspecting the girls, running his eyes up and down on them but he didn't seem a tad interested in them. They a looked the same to him, their beauty meaning nothing to him. As he finished looking over the last girl the mistress spoke.

"Any of these girls interest you, sir." He looked back at her and responded. "No." He simply said. The mistress was taken aback. How could the most beautiful of girls not peak his interest. 

"I-Im sorry what?" This was impossible.

"Uhh, no." Lucifer playfully said. He came in front of her and smirked. "Is this the best you have here because I expected better but you know, what did I expect." He looked back at them and turned towards the mistress. 

"Then what do you want." She asked curiously. He crossed his arms and brought one of his hands to his jaw. He was deep in though until he finally made up his mind. "Oh, how about show me more of what you have." He said boringly. 

The mistress looked at him for a moment before telling one of the servants to fetch all of the slaves they have. The servant hurryingly went to fetch the others.  
____________________________________________________

Carmen was in her room when all of a sudden one of the servant girls came with urgency. She was out of breath and told them the mistress needed all of them to report to the dinning hall. Their customer happened to find the chosen girls distasteful. She had a bad feeling about this. Soon enough she finds herself surrounded by the others in the living room. When they finally sorted everyone, the customer began eyeing them up. Carmen finally got to look at him. He has messy, short blond hair, a scruffy facial hair and light blue eyes. His eyes were the ones that surprised her about him. They looked so cold and dark, not human. He was tall, well over 6 feet and wore a business outfit. A very intimidating man he is.

He looked over at all the slaves present. By now he had just finished with the top ranking girls then continued on with the next ones. Carmen thought he wasn't going to stop by their group but he did and took his time with them. He walked through the space between them and searched. Out of a hundred girls, she had least expected him to stop by her. Her head was dropped and she dared not look up. Suddenly his hand reached up and cupped her cheek. He slowly lifted her head so she can see his face closely and she stared back with fearful eyes. The mistress popped up behind Lucifer.

"I don't think you would like to choose her, she is inexperienced and hasn't yet finished her lessons." With his hand still cupping your cheek he turned his head towards the mistress. "That doesn't matter to me at the moment." He looked back at Carmen.

"What's your name honey?" He smiled at her.

"My name is Carmen." She said in a whisper.

"Carmen huh, you know, you look better with that head up." She could feel him smiling at her. His expression then changed to seriousness. "Strip." He commanded. Carmen stood frozen. Her heart stopped at what he just said. He wants her to take her clothes off in front of the others. Yeah she knew it was normal to be naked around here but she didn't think it would be her to do it. Carmen wanted him to change his mind but the mistress nodded at her to comply. With shaking hands she reached for the zipper on the back of the dress and slowly unzipped it down. The pounding of her heart was loud as the costume fell down to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen is now owned by a master

She nervously stared back at his face. His eyes held something different than before. They burned to her very soul. Carmen gasped as he unexpectedly grabbed her hips and pressed her against him. Something was poking at her stomach and it finally came to her. He had a hard on. His hand raised to her head and removed the hair tie that was holding her hair in a bun. Brown and curly hair fell down to her shoulders. 

Lucifer was amazed by this girl. She was like a tulip in a field of weeds. She was very different than the rest of the slaves. There was some sort of innocence to her, like she didn't belong in this place. Carmen flinched as she felt one of his hands travel to her heat. He hummed as he inserted a finger inside her, her response to his touch was satisfying. She moaned as he started moving his finger in and out of her. Lucifer saw her face turn red in embarrassment as he fingered the girl. She was a tight one. Just by a finger she was a moaning mess. 

She pressed her face further into his chest as he picked up speed. Soon enough there was a fire in her belly and she came with a squeak. He removed his wet fingers from her cunt and pressed them to his mouth. Sweet. Her taste was like honey. Carmen started at him with tears in her eyes. This is the most humiliated she's ever been. The girl around them stared at the scene before them. Some whispering amongst each other, others enjoying their little show. 

"This one." He said. He reached for his pockets and took out a batch of money. They were clearly $100 bills. Carmen started behind her owner. Right at the mistress. She held a dull full expression as she just witnessed one of her favorites being used, and being bought and never seen again. The mistress took the money off his hands and thanked him for his payment. Carmen's eyes filled with tears when she comprehended that someone will finally own her and take her away from this place. She didn't want to go. She was afraid of what will happened to her. 

Lucifer picked her up bridal style and she showed no resistance as he did so. With his slave on his hands he was heading off. He stepped out into the outside and approached his ride. The car was an Black Jaguar XJ. He placed her on the passenger seat and buckled her in. He noticed she was crying and he wiped a tear off. "Oh honey, you have no reason to cry. Not yet anyway." He mused and smirked at her. She started at him with frightened eyes and he chuckled before shutting her door and walking towards the driver's seat. As he turned the car on, cold air spread into the car and he raised the volume of the radio. Carmen leaned sideways into the seat to stare at the window. She can see a figure standing at the door. It was the mistress, who was looking at her for one last time as the car drove off. Sleep overtook her.

2 hours later........

Carmen woke up to someone tapping her cheek. Startled by the touch she jumped out of sleep and looked around. Still in the same spot on the car as earlier. Her master was staring at her with a smile on his face and turned the car off. They stopped by a motel next to a diner in the middle of nowhere. 

"We're staying here for tonight, im too tired to drive all night." Carmen was about to exit the car until she comprehended that she was going naked inside a motel where it can be filled with people. "M-master" She was going to tell him about the situation but he understood her. "What? There's no shame being naked, honey" Without another word she followed him into the motel where a staff member was at the front desk. 

After getting everything fixed the manager gave her master keys to a room in the upper rooms. She silently followed him to the elevator. As the doors closed he wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "You know you look so soft and cute, I just wonder if you will break like the rest." He whispers into her ear. She gulped. He started getting creative and brought his hands up to her breast. She tried to stifle the moans coming out of their mouth but it was hard. His hands teasingly massaged them and started playing with her nipples. Goosebumps raised on her skin at the feeling. Her breath hitched as his other hand lowered to her pussy and he started touching her again like last time. She couldn't hold back a moan. He took this as encouragement and rubbed faster. Soon enough the same feeling washed over her and she came. Her knees buckled under her but he caught her in time. She leaned onto him in exhaust and he whispered sweet things while running his hand through her hair and massaging her scalp. 

He picked Carmen up when the doors of the elevator opened and walked to their room. Once the door was open he plopped her onto the bed and disappeared into the restroom. This gave her time to look around the room. It was stunning. Better than any room she's slept in. The queen sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp, the colorful walls. The covers under her were silky and satin colored with gold. The pillows were colored the same as the covers. Minutes later the door handle of the bathroom was opened and there he stood in nothing but his boxers. She couldn't help staring at him. When he laid on the bed she got off and sat down on the floor.

He stared at her questionably. "Where are you going?" She stared at him. 

"I was taught not to sleep on the same bed as my masters unless he wants sex." Her brown eyes looked at his cold blue ones. He clicked his tongue. "You don't have to worry about that yet." He yawned. "Okay master." She stood up and sleeped on her side facing the desktop. The lamp turned off with a click and the darkness soon overtook them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New home new life

The next morning she woke up being spooned by her master. She slowly turned around to face him so she doesn't wake him up and took the time to admire his face until his voice made her jump. "Finally awake." One of his eyes opened to look at Carmen and he smiled kindly at her. Carmen nodded at him. Lucifer stared at the innocent looking woman before him then got up from the bed and heading to the bathroom. Carmen stood up as well to fix up the bed while he was in there. Minutes later he came out dressed and threw a towel at her. "We still have time to kill before we leave, shower." He commanded. Carmen walked past him and shut the door behind her. 

She later came out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and her hair still wet. She looked around and her master was nowhere to be seen. Perfect she though. Some peace and privacy she can have for the time. Just as she let the towel fall down the door unexpectedly opened. She whipped her head towards the person who opened the door. It was her master. Master was waving her to come with him. Just as she was going to pick up the towel he told her to leave it and come with him. They were leaving the place. 

They arrived in the front desk where her master was checking themselves out of their room. Both of them walked out to the car (there were not many people outside but she can see some of them looking their way much to her discomfort) and as her master was leaving their parking spot her stomach growled.  
“let me just order us some food right now.” He got out of the car and went to the diner that was close to the motel. It didn't take him long to come back with a bag. He gave it to her and told her to enjoy. When she opened it, the smell came rushing to her nose and she stared hungrily inside the bag. It was something new to her. “It's a donut.” He clarified when he noticed how she looked at it. Carmen took a bite and her mouth instantly felt like it was dancing in joy. It was delicious. He chuckled at her reaction and off they went.  
Through the ride she looked at the window and wildlife outside. She was amazed by it. They have taught her a lot about the animals and greens in the world and have shown her pictures of what they are but she never knew how beautiful they are in person. The only world she ever believed in was inside the slave house, where they were not permitted to leave under any circumstances. While she was looking outside, she didn't notice her master looking at her. Her soul was bright and pure than he expected any slave to have. She seemed amazed by simple things and enjoyed the scenery around her. This child won't even know what hit her once he takes her home. 

The car stopped at a mansion looking house. It wasn't as big as the slave house but it was still huger than normal houses. "C'mon, let me introduce you to your new home." He said. She followed him inside the house and she stared around the place. It was fantastic, it gave out a peaceful vibe to her. 

Lucifer closed the door behind him and smacked his hands. "Okay, now that we're here let me put some ground rules for ya." He said. 

He headed to the stairs and she followed suit. He started explained the rules to her. Carmen wasn't allowed to speak to him unless he ask her to. Calling him by his name is not permitted and he will have to be addressed as master or sir. She will be able to leave her room and roam around but if she ever disobeyed he will take the privilege away. He will not always stay in the house because he has some errands to run, which will leave Carmen alone in the house. He will call in to check on her and he expects her to answer the calls. He continued on until it ended as he stopped by a room. "This will be your room from now on, darling." He said. 

As Carmen was going for the knob he stopped her. "Woah, we haven't covered everything yet, pet." He smirked. "Tomorrow's a fresh new start for you so around maybe uhhh...9 or 8 Am. You will be making yourself useful and make dinner for both of us. Then lunch probably by 7:45. By the time you get everything cleaned, well you'll be ready." Carmen stared anxiously at what he means by ready. He noticed the change in her face and cupped her jaw. He pulled her close and his mouth was to her ear. 

"You can't imagine what I will do to you." He whispered darkly into her ear. Every ounce of feelings of ease she had disappeared and replaced with fear. He kissed her forehead and left her. Carmen stared at him as he left. She opened the door to her new room and closed it. Almost everything was white in the room except for the floor. The floor was black with random designs and was wood, not tile. The bed, the walls and the rest of the furniture were creamy white. There was a window in the room too. She came close to it and looked outside. It was decorated with fresh and wet looking plants and grass. It was beautiful. The place looked secluded but as she saw closer there was some sort of security around patrolling. She looked around more and there was a closet. When she opened it, there were clothes but they looked too big for her. She searched the drawers for any undergarments she can wear but came out empty handed. She groaned.  
Hours later and she became familiar with her surroundings. Since the sun was going down she undid the bed and was getting ready to sleep until she heard her name being called. Going for the closet and slipping on a shirt was the first thing she did before heading off downstairs. She paused mid stairs and took a breath. She was greeted by him in living room and he lead her to a room with a large tv. He walked and sat on the couch and she was going to do the same thing until he stopped her. Her master patted his thigh and Carmen was wary about it for seconds but eventually sat on it by the look he gave her. He turned on the tv and a movie was randomly playing.   
As the movie progressed her eyes started trying to close. She slowly leaned into his chest. Lucifer felt her move closer to him and he stared at her. She slept. He can't judge her. The movie did get boring for a while. He grabbed her and walked upstairs to her room. He opened the door and laid her down on the bed. She sighed softly in her sleep and curled to her side. She looked peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, whoop. Another chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer brings back something he can't wait to see

Weeks have passed since Carmen had been brought to the house for the first time and her master hasn't yet used her for her true purpose. Even tho many days have passed he still has her walking naked around the place. He later told her he preferred to see all of her, no inch of her hiding from his sight. Carmen felt anxious about it but she sucked up her embarrassment and went with it. Of course there was the slight groping of her ass whenever she was busy cleaning and the kissing which have only gone as far as pecks to the cheek to the neck. But she couldn't complain at all. It wasn't that much of a bother to her because he treated her with a gentle like manner. No shouting. No pressure. And no punishment, yet anyway.

Things around the place were very calming and welcoming. She actually enjoyed it. Whenever he left and came back from his errands, he always kissed her cheek goodbye or hello. He seemed like a kind man but underneath all the kindness there was something darker to him. She took notice of this mostly when he was talking to someone on the phone. He would add humor to the talk but then his face becomes humorless and his voice lowers, which gives her a clue that he is unhappy about someone or thing. She tries avoiding him throughout the day, fearing his state. 

What she really worries about is when he finally decides to test her out in the bed. Years of being surrounded by other slaves have taught her that a man's hunger for pleasure is incredible. The experienced teach the inexperienced ones like her. Like how it felt the first time. They described the pain numbing and unrelenting but it will get better once you get used to it. And she was not used to it. She was frightened and worried when the day will come but nothing really goes her way.

This morning Carmen headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She set down his plate and waited to hear his footsteps coming down to eat. 15 minutes have passed and she went up to his room to see if he was awake. There was nobody in the room. No running water, no nothing. She decided to go forward to her daily work and clean. 

Later on she heard the front doors open and close and her name was called out afterwards. Her master was in his casual attire. A green t-shirt, a dark green shirt hanging loose and over the t-shirt, and blue jeans. He had a bag with him.

"Good morning, master." He welcomed her too with a peck and walked to the kitchen with the bag. He set it down on the table and asked her to look inside. What Carmen pulled out had her blushing. It was a box with the picture of a white fluffy bunny tail butt plug. Her hands gripped the box tightly in embarrassment. She will not enjoy this one bit. She looked towards her master and gave him her nervous stare. "Brought a little souvenir with me." He smirked down at her. This was going to be in her. Her eyes widened at the thought of it.

“How about we find out if it fits.” He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. She was thrown into the bed and her master took the toy out. He positioned her to be on all fours on top of the bed and rubbed her bottom to soothe her. Next thing she knows she feels the cold tip of the plug press against her hole and she panicked. 

"Please master, please. I'm not ready master. Please dont, please." She begged at the feeling of the plug.

"Stop moving and suck it up." He was clearly annoyed at her struggle and begging for him to stop inserted the plug. In one swift motion the plug was fully inside her and he looked back at her in content. The white tail was a perfect contrast to her tan skin. "There you go, now that wasn't so bad." He chuckled. Carmen was still on her hands and knees but shaking at the feeling. The feeling of having something foreign to her. How it stretched her. 

He grabbed her waist and picked her up to place her on his lap. She Immediately leaned her body against him and her head pressed against his chest."You look so cute with it." His hand were rubbing up and down at her back to soothe her. The feelings she had inside her were suddenly flooding her. Tears poured from her eyes. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. He was taken aback for a second but later understood her. "You're not crying from pain right." She nodded. No. "You're crying because you've never felt this, huh." She nodded a yes.

He grabbed the back of her head and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. It was a kind gesture. He stood up from his place and ordered her to clean herself up and she went to do it. As she was leaving the room he caught her arm. "You know what, take the thing off and shower but once your out put it back in. You're going to be using that thing until I tell you not to, pet." Throughout the order he pointed at the tail. She nodded at him and left all the while he was looking at her ass. Not bad he thought.  
In the afternoon, master had the idea for her to keep the tail on for the rest of the week, much to her disappointment. Carmen did everything she does daily. But in her mind she is always replaying what they did earlier. She felt weak and vulnerable around him now. For him it seemed like nothing happened. He brushed off the ‘activity’ they did this morning quicker than she thought. She only received his usual tired stare throughout the rest of the day. When she was done with everything Carmen was ready to go to her room when he called her.   
“Carmen, come here.” She obediently walked towards the living room where he was sitting down on the couch watching a movie. His head turned back to see her. He motioned her to come closer and patted his lap again. She gently sat on it. “let's cuddle.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her closer to him. She did so and pressed her body against his. Both of them watched the movie together. It was called “Titanic”. She was amazed by it and watched on. But his interest in the movie ended earlier and instead he looked at her. She was quite the most pure being he's ever owned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house has a special guest

Carmen woke up in her masters room. She looked around and just in time when she woke up her master had appeared by the door. He had news. Master told her that he would be expecting company in the evening. He didn't go into too much detail but said it was somebody very important to him. Today was going to be a busy day for her. 

Sure enough later that day while she was cleaning the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and opened it. There stood a man with long hair and the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. They held something to them but she didn't know what. "Ooohhh, and who are you, sweety." He said in a flirtatious tone and smirked at her. Carmen blushed. Just then her master showed up by the door and greeted the guest. 

"Huh, if it weren't for that phone call I would've thought you died years ago, Gabriel." Lucifer said. Her head turned to Gabriel.

"Long time no see, brother." He chuckled and stepped into the house. She closed the door behind them and continued on to her duties. Her master was vibrant with his brother here. She could hear their chatting from the kitchen. They got a lot to catch up to as it seems.  
________________________________________________  
With Lucifer and Gabriel  
Both of them walked around the place. Gabriel was quite impressed with all the stuff he had here. And now that they were out of the reach of Carmen's ears they began to talk about her. “So luci, you finally got one.” Gabriel said. He had a smug face as he turned to face his brother. Lucifer looked at him with a smile on his face. 

“I thought it was time for me to get one. You know, whenever im with the guys they always bring them up” He said. “they talk about all the things they made them do and believe me that is something I would want to see and of course it got more of my attention later on and boom. I got one.” Gabriel chuckled at his reason.

“Why settle for one tho, like I have too many to count in my place.” Gabriel exaggerated. The girls were pretty fun to have. So obedient and submissive for him. “I mean she is a beauty by the way.” He winked and did the finger bang at his brother and Lucifer laughed it off. Both walked back to where Carmen   
was. 

Carmen was busy cleaning when she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. She turned around and her master and Gabriel were entering. Gabriel eyes widened as he looked at her from the back. He couldn't believe he didn't notice what she was wearing. “That is fucking hot, bro.” He walked towards her and wrapped his arms from behind her. Carmen was startled by the touch but she quickly got used to it. “Damn now I want her.” He kissed the nape of her neck and she shuddered. He turned her to face him.

“What's your name sugar?” He asked. He had an arm around her waist and one playing with her hair. Carmen stood there silently like an idiot and didn't know he asked her a question. Now that she was this close to him she observed his face even more. He was quite handsome like her master. She was at awe with him until his voice spoke out again. “your name?.” He demanded but all that came from her mouth was stuttered words. He turned towards Lucifer. “can she understand me?” He asked but quickly turned to her and spoke. “puedes entenderme?(can you understand me)” he asked in spanish. She nodded a yes. 

“Of course she can understand you, she just couldn't answer you at the moment.” Her master said. Gabriel looked at his brother for a moment. “I wanna test her out.” He said and soon enough her master made her sit on the table and plant her back against the hard cold surface. Carmen’s legs instinctively closed but Gabriel separated them. Now with her legs spread, she had nothing left to hide and her most intimate area was exposed to both of them.  
Gabriel moved his fingers to her abdomen and trailed them down until he was met with her opening. Carmen shuddered at the feeling as he rubbed at her clit. Just then she felt a finger go inside her and she yelped in surprise. Tears streamed down her face as he moved the digit inside her into a fast rhythm. His finger pumped in and out of her and soon enough another was added. She kept wincing when he moved them around a bit inside her but her pleasure kept overflowing her pain.

“Damn, she is a tight one.” His eyes focused on how his fingers disappeared into her and her master was looking at her face the whole time while this was happening. She moaned out as she came on his fingers, which he took pleasure in licking. In her haze Carmen suddenly screamed as Gabriel spread her opening with his fingers. This was the most stretched she had ever been. “Is she a virgin?” Gabriel asked. “I think this is enough for today, for her sake.” Lucifer looked down at her with a smirk. He enjoyed how she looked like. Breathless and vulnerable. 

“I enjoyed every second of that, I should come here more often now that I think of it.” Gabriel mused as he stared at Carmen. She was an enjoyable experience. After saying his goodbye to his brother, he walked towards the front door but not without saying something to Carmen. “next time you'll get more than my fingers sweetheart.” He purred out at her. She didn't want to know what he was going to do. With Gabriel out the door, all she has to worry now is her master.

She looked at him with eyes full of tears and he wiped them off. “You did so good today.” He praised her for what had just happened minutes earlier and she was going to stand from the table when his hand stopped her. She stared at him alarmingly. “Today's your lucky day, pet. Very nice performance but when my brother asks you something I expect you to answer back.” He said it with poison in his tongue. “but you will get a reward for the hard work you've done.” Carmen nodded at him. Again she was standing up but he stopped her again. “This is your reward.” He said.  
Soon enough he was in front of her and his head lowered. With her hands on her chest she shuddered as she felt his breath at her opening. “you've got the cutest looking pussy I've ever seen, pet.” He growled at her. Her eyes closed as she felt him blow air into her opening and she muffled her moan. He kissed her under there and his tongue licked up her slit. Her hips bucked at the feeling and he was holding her down. Her breath hitched as he ran his tongue up again. Carmen tried fighting against the feeling but it overcame her senses. He sucked on her slit and clit and she screeched as his wet tongue entered her opening. There was a slight pain but she couldn't argue about it. Soon enough heat bubbled inside her belly and she came hard on his tongue and he lapped at her juices. “you taste so good.” and that was the last thing she heard before she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! Explicit material = Longer chapter

Lucifer stared down at her in her knocked out state. He sighed and picked her up from the table. She was very small and lightweight he thought. Maybe tomorrow he'll take her out to eat somewhere. Instead of taking her to her room he took her to his. He wasn't finished with her yet. He set himself on the edge of the bed and sat her form on him with her back to him. He gently slapping her face so she can wake up and just then her body jolted. Carmen woke up with a start. She looked around and noticed she was not in her room but in her master's. Feeling someone behind her she turned her head to look at her master. "You know I wouldn't just let you sleep after you came on my tongue, honey" Her eyes widened at the words he whispered into her ear. “You left me wanting more.”

"Lets play a game, hmmm." Their was lust in his voice.

Carmen nodded at him slowly. "Atta girl, now the rules of the game. If you cum without me telling you then you lose." He paused to look deep into her eyes. "But that won't end our game. I will not stop until you hold out enough for me to tell you to." One of his hands cupped her breast whilst the other laid on her stomach. The hand on her belly trailed down towards her lower region and she instinctively shut her legs as his hand got closer to its destination. "Open." She obediently opened them for him with tears in her eyes. He slowly thrust a finger through her folds and moved it around her wet flesh. He gave a noise of satisfaction at the feeling of her meanwhile she moaned out at the digit in her. Inserting another finger, Lucifer felt her walls hug and pull at his fingers. She become wetter at the thrust of his fingers; her body accepted the invasion but not her mind.

He heard her breathing become more labored as he worked his fingers inside her. She was tighter than anything. His cock hardened as she gave out small gasps and moans. "Look what you do to me." He whispered into her neck. His mouth in question began licking and sucking at neck which only added to her pleasure. 

Carmen looked up at her master with tears in her eyes. His eyes glowing with satisfaction and arousal. "Its too much, please stop." she begged. Carmen tried to calm her breathing but she found it to be difficult. His mouth left her neck and kissed her feverishly. Breathing was getting difficult as he kissed her. He could feel the walls tighten around his fingers and soon enough she came and her scream was muffled by his kiss. She pulled away from his mouth and her lungs took a big breath. "You lost" he said. With that he started over again and ignored her protest. They repeated this over and over. She was overstimulated and sensitive and she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Please stop, its too much!" She tried getting off his lap. He instantly gripped her stomach so she wouldn't jump off him. She struggled to get off him and her wiggling only made it worse. "Stop moving dammit!" His anger was getting to him as she wouldn't listen. He suddenly stood up with her and flipped her around so she could face him. He slapped her face with a force that made her fall down. She cried out at the pain and he went down to get her. He sat down on the bed again with her straddled on his lap facing him. "You disobeyed me, pet. I don't tolerate people who go against me." He said darkly. 

At his words, Carmen felt fear wash over her. Her legs were seperated wide enough for him. She stared down in defeat, not wanting to meet his gaze. His pants were painfully keeping his cock confined. He reached for the zipper of his pants and out sprang his cock. She cried out at the sheer size of it. The pain that awaits her is only minutes away. In a desperate attempt to get out she begged him to do anything to her body except for this. He responded by telling her he owns every part of her without hesitation. "Please...please, don't." She sobbed, trying to make him change her mind. She let out a whimper and her lower lip quivered because she knows anything she tried to do at the moment was pointless."I'll try to be gentle." He gripped her hips tightly and lined himself to her entrance. He gripped his cock and ran it up and down her opening which caused Carmen to shudder at the feeling. He started pushing into her, the head passing through her soft folds. "Ow, ow,ow." The pain was too much for her to handle. He could feel her resistance. That small barrier that proved she was not taken by any man. He watched with a lustful smirk as her purity was about to be taken by him. He groaned at the feeling of her tightness. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to lift herself up and just then his nail dug into her hips and he slammed his whole cock into her. 

She wailed out in pain at the intruding appendage inside her. He took a breath and shuddered at the feeling of her cunt wrapped around his cock. "Shhhh, dont cry" he hushed and tried comforting her but it didn't work. Endless flow of tears ran down her face, she was sobbing harshly at the feeling. He took her lips with his own and lifted her hips up. He broke the deep kiss to look down at their connected forms. Evidence that she was a virgin covered his cock. He thrust back into her which earned him a whimper from her. "You were made for my cock, sweetheart." He mocked. He began mercilessly thrust into her brutally. The pain she felt right now was unmeasurable. The muscle of her walls were trying to push his cock out but he only thrusted back in. It felt like she was slowly being ripped apart by each thrust. She only felt pain for a while but then the pleasure starting coming to her. He made her bounce on his lap with his thrust and grinding into him was the only thing she could do to bring down her ache. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and his attention went to them. He took a dark nub into his mouth and sucked gently. The feeling of his mouth wrapped around her nipple helped ease her pain with the pleasure. Her body was betraying her. 

The hands on his shoulders gripped onto his tightly and would leave marks on him. She whimpered as she felt him hit a sensitive spot inside her. He did it over and over again and the heat in her belly was ready to explode any time. Sensing this he began pounding harder and faster into her heat. The feeling was making her weak and she leaned into him for support. She begged him to stop but he ignored her pleads. Seconds later she screamed out as her orgasm hit her. She spasmed around him and he couldn't take it anymore. He unlatched from her tender nipple with a 'pop' and bit her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and thrusted erratically into her. With one final thrust he was balls deep in her and his seed shot into her. She was trembling around him as she milked his cock of every drop. She sobbed at the feeling and stared into his cold blue eyes with her brown ones full of tears. "You did so good." He kissed her forehead lovingly. Her body couldn't handle anymore and slumped into him while he was still buried inside her. He called out her name and got no response, he picked head up only to find her passed out. "Aww, I was just about to have fun." He said to himself and he in turn moved farther into the bed and rested with her form on top of him.


	8. Note

Story is on hold. I will continue writing and this story will be under revision. Might even rewrite it later on. 

Thank you all for taking your time to read This. :):):)


End file.
